


Одуванчики

by Chmonder, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Никакой май не длится вечно.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Одуванчики

Пол сидит на свернутой куртке и довольно щурится, глядя на полуденное солнце через ветки деревьев. После дождливого апреля май казался еще более солнечным и теплым, влажную почву полузаброшенного университетского парка тут же взрезали побеги первых подснежников, хохлаток, примул и мышиных гиацинтов, вслед за ними все заполонила изумрудно-зеленая полевица и одуванчики.

— Знаешь, как это называется?

Хью, во весь рост вытянувшийся на траве, лениво приоткрывает один глаз.

— Что именно?

—- Когда ранней весной под деревьями вырастают солнцелюбивые цветы?

— Удиви меня.

— Синузия весенних эфемероидов!

— Как увлекательно. То есть экологи придумали специальный термин только для того, чтобы сказать, что в марте на деревьях листьев нет, почва лучше прогревается и освещается и поэтому на ней растет все что только можно?

Хью снова зажмуривается, подставляя лицо солнцу, Пол фыркает и тычет ему в ухо длинной травинкой до тех пор, пока Хью снова не пошевелится.

— Пол, отстань, ты все равно не похож на энцефалитного клеща.

— Я согласен с тобой в том, что экология — это довольно сомнительная наука, но словосочетание красивое.

— В твой суп в столовой, что, наплевали филологи из соседнего корпуса?

Пол срывает одуванчик и кладет его куда-то на висок Хью, пачкая густые темные волосы густым соком. 

— И потом ты говоришь _мне_ , что от _моего_ сарказма может развиться язва желудка у всего кампуса.

Они тихо смеются, день слишком восхитительный — впервые за много недель показалось солнце, и половина кадетов высыпала на склоны позади учебных корпусов.

— Сэр, я не прохлаждаюсь без толку, я синтезирую витамин D!

Пол поворачивает голову и видит уважаемого профессора биохимии, отчитывающего, по-видимому, своего студента, развалившегося на травке вместо того, чтобы примерно грызть гранит науки.

— А фотосинтезировать вы еще не начали? Я пришел в пустую аудиторию и теперь вынужден отлавливать всю группу на этом альпийском лужке!

Студент явно не из тех, кто лезет за словом в карман.

— Сам Нернст во время своей преподавательской деятельности ставил дифенилметан на стол, и если тот плавился, он отпускал студентов с пар. Точка плавления дифенилметана 26 С, так что нас бы он уже отпустил давно.

Пол с интересом наблюдает за перепалкой, не переставая планомерно изничтожать одуванчики вокруг, сплетая из них что-то незамысловатое.

— … 25,24 градуса, если раз уж на то пошло. Подумать только, выдать столько гениальных идей, а студенты помнят Нернста только потому, что он спускал на тормозах их лень.

Профессор удаляется, так и не подняв синтезирующего витамин D подопечного.  
Пол смеется и наконец водружает нечто среднее между снопом и веником на голову ничего не подозревающего Хью.

— Пол, это ты на меня напал?

Солнечно-желтые одуванчики смотрятся на темной коже волшебно, и Пол выуживает ПАДД, пополняя свою коллекцию абсолютно нелепых снимков.

— Пол, пожалей растения.

Хью садится, щурясь от солнце, и с явным удовольствием поправляет чудовище у себя на голове. Пыльца осыпается на нос и щеки, Хью чихает.

— Мне очень нравится. Сейчас я тебе покажу, как должен выглядеть нормальный венок из одуванчиков. Где твой научный подход, мой дорогой?

Пол закатывает глаза и с интересом наблюдает, как Хью ловко переплетает сочные стебли. 

— Ох уж эти руки будущего хирурга…

Хью закашливается.

— Да, им можно найти много применений.

Пол улыбается и садится позади Хью, обнимая его со спины и утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Да что ты говоришь, мой дорогой.

Теплые губы Пола едва касаются стриженого затылка, и Хью поглаживает его по бедру.

Через пять минут идеально круглый ровный венок ложится на светлую макушку Пола.  
Маленькие тонкие лепестки застревают в волосах, пыльца золотится на солнце. Бледная тонкая кожа уже краснеет от непривычного количества ультрафиолета, несмотря на толстый слой крема со светофильтром, который втер в нее Хью.

— Ты такой красивый. — Хью восторженно смотрит на золотистый пожар на голове партнера.

Пол тянется, чтобы его поцеловать, небрежно скрепленные одуванчики скользят по волосам Хью, пара штук падает на плечи. 

Они целуются медленно и с удовольствием, никуда не спеша. Это первое солнце за долгие недели дождей и туманов, и каждый из них хочет впитать кожей и почувствовать каждую минуту сегодняшнего дня.

Скоро Пол начнет жаловаться на жару и шелушащуюся кожу, листья пожухнут в летнем пекле, но в этот конкретный момент времени все идеально.

Пол на мгновение отрывается от губ Хью.

— Ты же научишь меня плести эти сверхпрочные венки?

Хью улыбается, он хочет навсегда впечатать на сетчатку красивого и счастливого Пола, с горящими щеками, припухшими губами и желтыми цветами в волосах.

— Конечно, любимый. Конечно научу. 

Он втягивает Пола в еще один продуманный и нежный поцелуй.

— У нас в запасе бесконечное множество одуванчиков и все время мира — до конца этой недели.

Пол утыкается ему в плечо.

— Жаль, что одуванчики не выдерживают летней жары.

— Пользуйся моментом, мой дорогой. Еще никакой май не длился вечно.


End file.
